


Smutember 2020 Try Everything

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Body Worship, Breastfeeding, Butt Slapping, F/F, French Kissing, Girls Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Grinding, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Stripping, Teasing, Tribadism, Undressing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica try various kinks in one night.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 20
Collections: Smutember 2020





	Smutember 2020 Try Everything

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous written for @smutember

“You really think we should?” Pacifica asked her wife.

“Yeah, I do. Doing as much stuff as we can do in one night sounds great,” Mabel replied.

“Even the weird stuff?”

“Especially the weird stuff!”

“Are you sure we can even do all this in one night?” 

“What, afraid that you can’t keep up?” 

“Oh I can keep up!” That did it. Pacifica stood up and stripped herself, pushing Mabel to the bed. The blonde was very proud of her body. She had developed quite the hips and her ass had become legendary. Nice, shaply, and fucking hudge.It was what sciencist call a bedonkadock. 

She stripped the brunette bare. Mabel’s double d’s busting out of the tight sweaters she always wore. Once both girls were nude, Pacifica kissed Mabel, shoving her tongue into her mouth. Mabel kissed back, wrestling her tongue around hers. 

“Now I think it’s only fair that I go first,” Pacifica said, sitting down and patting her lap. 

Still a little woozy from the make-out, Mabel dimly replied with an “Okay” before laying across her wife’s lap. Pacifica gave the butt a brief rub before raising her hand and bringing down. She proceeded to give Mabel a few more spanks. Mabel gasped with each spank. 

Soon it was Pacifica’s turn. Mabel took an incredible pleasure rubbing her wife’s huge ass. She raised her hand and brought it down for a much harder than the spanks pacifica gave her.

Pacifica took notice. “Mabel!” 

“What?” Mabel asked, unashamed of her actions. “You’re tushy has so much padding, I’d figured you can take a bit more force.” She finished giving her another spank. “I mean if you can’t take it…”

Mabel hit a nerve. “Harder.” Mabel complied, spanking Paz’s ass with all the strength she had. Pacifica’s buttcheeks jiggle with each stinging hit. 

Once the spanking was done, it was on to the next activity. Some good old fashion titty sucking. Pacifica was first, mushing her face in Mabel’s massive milk jugs. Licking and kissing, she moved from the edge toward the nipple at the center, all while taking a boobfull in each hand. Once she made it to the nipple, she latched on and began to suck. It only took a few moments before the nipple produced milk, the sweet flavor running down Pacifica’s tongue. 

Mabel gasped at the pleasant tingle in her breast. “Ooo, fuck. Pacifica, that feels really good.”

Switching places, Mabel peppered Pacifica’s perky breasts, and sucked her nipples. It took longer for Pacifica to produce milk than Mabel did, but Paz eventually did. 

Next up was the big one, a rimjob. Mabel was bent over, presenting her ass to the blonde for the second time that night. “Are you sure about this?” 

“If it’s too much for you…” 

The taut had the desired effect. “No, no. I can do this.” She spread the assacheeks, revealing Mabel's brown hole. Pacifica gingerly brought her lips to the anus. Her tongue pushed past her lips and hit the butthole. It doesn’t taste bad pacifica thought to herself as she lapped up Mabel’s ass. It was still weird, but the sounds of pleasure Mabel was making made it worth it. 

Pacifica made the signal to switch, “So, did I taste good? Mabel teased her wife. 

“Yes,” Paz mumbled as she bent over, presenting herself to Mabel. For the second time tonight, Mabel looked in awe of the rich girl's ass, still red from her spanking earlier. So she started with a few gentle kisses on her butt cheeks. After a few, Mabel spread the cheeks and started frenching the asshole. 

“Oh, oh my goodness!” 

“Well?” Mabel asked between licks. 

“I, ah, can see, ah fuck, why you, ah, like this.” Paz’s face was as red as her ass. 

“Does this mean I win?” Mabel asked before diving back in. 

“Ah, y-yes. You win! You get to top.” 

Mabel wiped the spit from her face, grinning. “Let’s do this!” 

Pacifica laid on her back, while Mabel raised one of her legs to her shoulder. Lining up their sexs, Mabel rolled her hips on top of Paz. Pacifica watched ambel’s boobs bounce around as she grinded into her. The two came, Mabel’s sensitive nipples spraying Milk on to Paz. Finished Paz pulled Mabelin for some kisses. They tasted each other’s buttholes as they made out. 

“Who’s the best bitch!” Mabel asked. 

Pacifica sighed. “You are the best bitch.”


End file.
